


Fruck

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: I was inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day of training, clive decides to take a well deserved break and sees something out of the corner of his eye. Inspired by gaysheep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. There will be drama

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Clive said, circling his sore arms. Python was the first one to leave, quite literally sprinting to his tent to sleep. Everyone looked exhausted and spread out to do their own thing.

Alm spotted clive and jogged to catch up to him. "Oh! Clive there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Clive looked like he was listening intently until he spotted something behind Almond. "Mhm.. yeah that's nice Alm." Alm stayed silent for a second before shooting a concerned glance at Clive and walking off.

"I wonder what's got him so distracted.. I'll just tell him later." Alm said to himself.

However, he'd never know that the thing that was distracting clive was the most captivating frog he's ever seen. His appearance was almost comical, but otherworldly, nothing like any frog he'd ever seen before. He looked so graceful sitting on that log.

"Oh boy, it's not often that I get visitors out here. I'm Kermit, Kermit the frog!"

Clive stood there with his mouth open and sweat forming on his forehead. 'Did this frog.. just speak?' He thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm holding my hand out to you." Kermit said, but without an ounce of bite to his words, in a sense, playful.

"O-oh! I'm sorry." Clive placed his hand into the frog's smaller one and gave it a firm shake.

'His hands.. they're so soft' Clive thought. He fought to keep his composure, his cheeks slightly reddening.

Kermit eyed him for a second, sizing him up.

"What is your name my boi?" "It's, uh, Clive."

"Well clive, you and I are gonna get along just fine!"


	2. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kermit and Clive connect

"What's poppin Clive?" The frog croaked. Clive quirked a brow at this, unused to Kermit's way of speech.

"Uhm.. nothing I guess, but what I want to know is, how are you able to speak?" Clive asked.

Kermit put one floppy hand under his chin as if pondering his question for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders. 

And so they sat there, a deafening silence sat heavy between them. Clive observed Kermit languidly kicking his legs over the side of the log, wondering how such a creature could exist.

When clive began to speak, Kermit perked up.

"You know, I think I'm envious of you honestly."

"Hmm why's that?"

"Well, you're a frog. You don't have any responsibilities and you don't have to deal with your comrades dying, or trying to be a good leader."

"Well, just know that if you ever need a friend, or if you need to relax, I'm here!" Kermit said with a peachy smile on his face.

Suddenly clive felt warm inside. No one has ever made him feel this way, completely reassured, not even family.

"I... can I take you up on that?"

"OF COURSE" Kermit boomed in an overly enthusiastic voice.

Before he knew it, Clive saw Kermit leaning in, closing in on him. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just tryna help Clive." Kermit said in a pained tone.

Clive felt sorry, seeing the frog that could fucking talk, so upset.

"I'm sorry.. i was just caught off guard, but we can still-"

And he was cut off by kermit's fuzzy fleece mouth on his. Clive closed his eyes and pressed further into the kiss, daring to place his hand on Kermit's lower back. It just.. felt so right to him.

Kermit let out a small gasp and ran his left hand through Clive's soft blonde hair.

As they separated, Kermit stared into Clive's eyes, panting as if he had been holding his breath.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback pls!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback please!!


End file.
